


if he could see

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if he knew what his leaving would do he would never have left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if he could see

If they had any notion of what was to come then perhaps they would have said or done something. But they didn't. Salazar was adamant that the school needed more protection and yes that meant against parents of students. The rest disagreed. Friendships were shattered and trust was left in ruins.  
If he had known his words would be twisted until people thought he meant certain children would be hated then he would never have left. He would rather stew in anxiety and irritation than condemn innocents. None of that seemed to enter the history books. He became the villain.


End file.
